Love Hurts
by kimeku
Summary: MomoX Toushiro fan-fic. a necklace and a ring, what an odd pair. not unless there's some magic in the air.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Momo was in a hurry to finish her work. She heard news that there was going to be a huge dinner party for the ladies at the grooming school the coming weekend and it would be open to invited guests. Chiyo had told her about it the past week. The 'First Love Night' was held every 6 months in the grooming school which was owned by the Hitsugaya household.

The 120 girls who have been groomed will be attending the dinner along with specially invited bachelors who will pick any girl they like as their date for the night. If a girl is chosen she will pack her bags and leave, signifying her graduation from the school. Remaining girls who were not picked up would stay and continue to improve their skills for the next First Love Night. (First held in June and the second held in December.)

When Momo first stepped into the doors of the Hitsugaya household she expected to be enrolled into the school. She had read the news that the Hitsugaya Company was the most established in the business, having over 30 years of experience. To her disappointment, she found out that she had been given a job title as maid in the private residence of the Hitsugaya family instead of being in the school!

"_Well, at least I'm now nearer to my goal of becoming a student in the school although this is a little too hard to believe. I'm a maid?"_ Momo thought to herself. Slowly she began to learn her way around the private residence from her senior and fellow maid Chiyo who also became her friend.

* * *

><p>The school was just a short drive away from the private household. The school was looked after by the teachers and other matrons who would be in charge of the dorms. There were no maids as the girls who came in would learn how to do chores and keep the school clean. The school's mission was to nurture young girls into mature ladies.<p>

Each girl would be learning a host of skills and develop a sense of individuality so that they would be ready to take on the world upon graduation. Momo later learnt that the school board chose the girls by their looks and background. After all, they would be match made so looks were more vital.

There were two stages in learning at the school. Firstly, the girls will learn basic skills in the 'Maid rank' which involves domestic affairs; culinary, housekeeping, first aid. The second stage would be the 'Princess rank' which lets the girls focus on improving themselves. They would attend language classes, make-up classes, fashion style.

Momo hurried to the pantry to join the rest of the maids for lunch after she had finished wiping clean the windows.

"I heard that he's still hung up over her." "Really? How long has it been? A year?" "I guess so." As she walked in she could hear the other maids gossiping. She sat down next to Chiyo and asked her what was going on.

"Didn't you know? The young master is still not over Rena. She was a former girl at the school." Chiyo told Momo. She went on with her tale. "Rena was an outstanding student and she was Hitsugaya Toushiro's first love. I heard that he was always rejected by her. There were also many suitors vying for her attention on the 'First Love Night' but she rejected them as well. Suddenly one day, she packed up her things and left! Heard that she left a note saying she found her true love and will leave the next day. There's a rumor that Toushiro has a room filled with presents that Rena returned."

_"Wow. He must have loved her a lot. Rena-san must be really something."_ Momo thought to herself.

* * *

><p>After lunch Momo resumed her cleaning activities, she was about to clean the dining area when she saw an older woman. Her dressing was elegant and she moved around with a sense of sophistication which suit perfectly in the house but she looked lost. Momo approached her and asked if she could help her.<p>

"Yes dear. I've been away too long and it seems like Toushiro has made changes to the house again. Do you mind escorting me to his study room?" the lady said. Momo smiled and led her to the study room.

The two shared some small talk and out of curiosity Momo asked:"Are you a teacher?" To that question, the lady laughed heartily and said:"Do I look like one?"

"Not really. But I think the reason you came here was to look for the girls at the grooming school." Momo replied thoughtfully.

The woman smiled and nodded her head. "Then perhaps you are a mama-san? Because this weekend will be the 'First Love Night' event. Are you here to pick out girls?" questioned Momo.

The room was filled with laughter in a second.

Just as the lady could reveal herself, the door opened and Momo heard a man's voice calling out. "Is that you mother?" and Toushiro walked in.

Realizing her mistake, Momo bowed as low as she could, "I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were earlier. Please forgive me for my rude behavior. I shall take my leave now." She told the lady hurriedly and left.

_"Gosh, I've made a fool out of myself! In front of Madam! I'm so dead!"_ Momo shook her head and muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"What? Mama-san?" Toushiro said in a loud voice. "She didn't know anything and I didn't even have a chance to tell her my real identity. Anyway, she was such an endearing girl. I think she would be a good match with you." His mother said cheerfully.<p>

"Mother! I've already told you not to interfere with my affairs. Besides… work has been keeping me busy, I don't have time for dating and that sort." He retorted. "You better be true. It's been quite awhile so don't tell me you're still hung up over that girl." His mind switched off as his mother rattled on.

It wasn't like he was over her, yet at times he felt like giving up whenever the result that came back was nil. He knew he was torturing himself by being unable to get over Rena.

_"Damn it."_ He cursed in his mind and told his secretary to find the girl that led his mother into his study.

* * *

><p>"What? You saw him? How did he look? Was he cute? I heard he's only 25 though." Momo was bombarded with questions by Chiyo after she told her what happened.<p>

"I- I don't know. I guessed he looked ok. The point is that I embarrassed myself in front of his mother! How am I ever going to face her? Ahhh!" Momo wailed.

At that point, a knock sounded at the door of their room. It opened and the secretary stepped in looking for Momo and said:"You are to report to the young master's study room now."

_"Speak of the devil."_ Thought Chiyo as her friend was led off and watched the door close.

* * *

><p>Note: I initially wanted to use the romanji for certain words but decided to put everything in English as it would be easier to understand.<p>

First Love Night - _Hatsukoi no Yoru_

Princess rank - _Hime_ rank

to the readers: sorry for leaving my previous story as a cliff hanger, i've got to find time to return to that finish the loose ends up.

in the mean time, here's my new work!


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

The moment he heard the click of the door closing he swiveled round to find Momo standing before his desk.

Just as he was about to speak, she bowed reverently and apologized for not recognizing his mother earlier.

_"What a dumb girl. Apologizing so easily. Showing defeat so quickly."_ Toushiro thought. "I see. At least you have the decency to admit your mistake. It's your fault that mother wanted to match-make us. Thankfully I rejected her offer." He said.

"I know that you still love Rena-san. I've heard the others talk about it. I could help you get her back." Momo offered.

_"What does she mean?" _he pondered.

* * *

><p>"I can make you a deal here. I will help you find Rena-san and get her back with you. If it goes well, you must promise to get me a place in the grooming school. If it doesn't happen, then I shall continue my work here as a maid. Since your mother is keen on setting me up with you, I've got an idea. The catch is that we have to pretend to be a couple. Just to assure your mother that you're completely over Rena. How does that sound?" Momo presented her offer.<p>

"Are you playing around here?" he asked.

"I'm absolutely not. I will definitely help you! I help you to find her; you help me to get into my dream school. Simple." She replied.

For a moment, the room went quiet.

"You must really have loved her right? Or should I say, still love her? Do you really believe in love?" she asked him.

"You can say so. Don't you?" he shot back.

She shook her head. "No, I don't believe in it. Love only exists in fairytales and that is all fiction. It's so silly." she said.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's her motive here? She seems a little suspicious to me though. But what if she's sincere about finding Rena for me?"<em> Toushiro was having a mental battle with himself.

"Fine, I accept your offer. What do you suppose we do?" he asked.

"Firstly, tell me everything you know about Rena. Especially her whereabouts." she instructed him.

For the next 30 minutes, she listened intently to his story. At the end, she questioned:"Did she have any family or relatives that she kept in contact with?"

"I don't remember. I think she mentioned about her older sister once. I think her name was Rangiku." He scratched his head as he tried to recall the facts.

"Alright, with this I think I will be able to find her very soon. I'll report back to you in a few days time. Remember our deal okay?" with a word of assurance to him and exchanging of phone numbers, she left his room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did I do the right thing? I'm not giving her the upper hand right? Damn it. This feels lousy. Did I just become the damsel in distress? That girl better keeps her promise and search for Rena as soon as possible."<em> Toushiro said to himself.

"Yes! I'm just another step closer to getting to my goal!" Momo said excitedly and danced around her room.

"_I think I may have gotten a little more than what I bargained for. Toushiro and I being a couple?"_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Note: This is actually part of chpt 1 but I split it as I thought it was too lengthy.<p>

I can't help but go into details that's why my stories are always so wordy.


	3. Chapter 2

"I promise to help you find her sister and get her contact. Remember our deal okay?" the conversation they had a couple days ago flashbacked in Momo's mind as she alighted from the bus and headed towards the shopping area. She promised Toushiro to find Rena's sister, Rangiku and get information on her.

"I better search as many clubs as possible; I only have 2 hours to search before heading back. I can't be late!" Momo reminded herself.

* * *

><p>"Ah! I see. I'm sorry to bother you. Thank you for your help!" Momo said as she bowed and left the club. She had been searching the clubs for the past hour and still she couldn't find any hostess named Rangiku.<p>

"See you tomorrow! Bye Rangiku-chan!" Momo ears pricked up at the sound of the name. She turned and saw a very beautiful lady standing a few meters away from her.

"Are… are you Matsumoto Rangiku san?" Momo asked shyly. "Yes, that is my name. May I know who you might be?" the woman replied.

"I'm Momo. I've been asked by the Hitsugaya Toushiro to find you to get your sister's contact." She said.

"Why don't you come in for awhile to sit and tell me more?" Rangiku offered her and opened the door of the pub.

"Remember if you need anything else, you can find me here! And tell him to look after my little sister well!" Rangiku told Momo and walked her out of the pub.

Momo thanked her and made haste back as she realized she was late by an hour.

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya-san, I've got Rena-san's new contact!" Momo exclaimed when she when to his study to pass the information. She placed the scrap of paper on his table and he nodded to acknowledge her hard work.<p>

"Aren't you glad I was able to find Rangiku today? I thought I was going to be down on luck again. Whew!" Momo said animatedly as if expecting a reaction from him. Slowly, a smile spread itself across his face.

It was the first time she had seen such a pure smile of happiness.

"Ah, I almost forgot! It will be your mother's birthday next week, remember to get her a present." Momo reminded him. Toushiro's smile faded at that moment.

"Ah, how troublesome! I guess I will have to get her the usual cake." He grumbled. There was a moment of silence before Momo spoke up after thinking awhile.

"Why don't we get a set of rings to signify our relationship? Besides, she thinks we are dating right? So it may be a good surprise?" she said in a small voice.

"Fine. Whatever. But I will only be free on Saturday." he said. "Alright, then it's settled. I'll see you again on Saturday." She said and returned to her quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

"I will come back in 2 days time to collect it once it's done. Thank you." Momo was waiting outside for him rubbing her hands every few minutes as the cold wind blew pass them.

"It's freezing out here. Thank god you're done ordering. Can we go check out the jewelers now? "Before she could finish she was cut off.

"Hang on a minute. You're forgetting something. We are not an item, so there's no need to get real rings. We should stick to finding cheaper substitutes. There, that thrift store looks fitting." He pointed to an old fashioned looking thrift shop and hurried in that direction.

_"What's his problem?"_ Momo sulked as she proseded to enter the shop.

* * *

><p>As the both of them walked towards the counter, they were surprised when an old lady appeared in front of them suddenly.<p>

"Good afternoon. How may I help you today?" she said and smiled showing a set of pearly whites despite her age which Toushiro thought would have been yellow and rotten.

"We are looking a set of couple rings. Do you sell that?" Momo asked.

"I'm afraid my shop doesn't have such an item on sale. However, I have something even more perfect. This." The old lady took out a box and opened it to reveal a silver diamond necklace and a matching ring.

"What a lovely necklace! I love it!" Momo exclaimed and took it out to examine it closely.

"The design is too feminine. Don't you have something that is more unisex?" Toushiro complained. "Would you rather take the necklace? I don't mind having the ring." Momo retorted.

"No thanks, I will rather have the ring." he said and turned to inspect the ring. Behind his back, Momo shot him a dirty look.

"Young man, don't be too quick to judge. This necklace and ring have magic powers in them. If you two possess this set, it will give you bountiful blessings." The old lady said before giving him a toothy grin.

"We'll take it then! I'm going to have the necklace." Momo told Toushiro. He shrugged and took the ring out of the box.

"Go on, you can try it on. Put it on." The old lady instructed.

The moment they wore it, they both felt a gush of cold air blowing throughout the shop.

* * *

><p>"Now, you two will be bound together by the magic powers of this necklace and ring. No matter how hard you try, you can't take it off because it has chosen you two. I should warn you that each of these is connected to your emotions.<p>

For you, young lady, your necklace will become hot when your partner gets angry, it becomes cold when he gets sad or frightened. The necklace will shine even more brightly if your partner is happy.

For you, boy, if she gets angry your ring will become cold, it becomes hot if she gets scared or upset. It will shine brightly as well if she's happy.

I must say, the last couple who owned this pair almost killed themselves because they couldn't connect together." The old lady revealed the secret to them.

* * *

><p>"What? You mean we will be stuck with this on forever? It's never going to come off until we die?" Toushiro cried.<p>

_"He's so worked up over it. It's so unlike him. He looks cuter like that."_ Momo thought to herself.

"You won't be able to take it off until you can restore it back to its original look. Right now as you can see, it has become duller and lacks the normal silver color. For it to retain its shine, the two of you must make sure the tie that bonds you don't break. The silver will come back bit by bit each time you two become closer." She explained.

"How much is it then?" Momo enquired. "It's yours to keep. Besides building your relationship is what the cost is. That, money can't buy." The old lady told her.

Momo turned to Toushiro but the look on his face stopped her from saying anything.

_"I can't belief what ill luck this is. Damn it! I'm so not going to get close to her."_ Toushiro cursed in his mind. Momo could see a dark cloud forming above his head.

Momo thanked the old lady and left the shop with Toushiro walking way ahead of her.

* * *

><p>"Wait up for me!" Momo shouted to him. She felt a vibration and took out her phone.<p>

_"I'm taking the taxi home. Go catch the bus yourself, stupid."_ Read the message from Toushiro.

_"What an idiot! Was he just mad that we got this set of necklace and ring? He was the one who suggested the shop in the first place! What a temper he's got."_ Momo thought angrily.

At the same point, Toushiro who was in the cab felt a chill on his right hand's index finger where the ring was. _"What was that?"_ he thought.

_"The ring felt cold for a moment. It can't be? No way, I don't believe it. Maybe it's just my imagination."_


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

"The rest of the week passed quickly, it is "First Love Night' tomorrow! Momo aren't you excited? We can get to see cute guys the whole night!" Chiyo said to her friend eagerly. "Yeah, but I'm looking forward to see the girls as well. They look so pretty in their dresses." Momo replied.

"That's just their outward appearance. Don't be fooled by that. I've heard some of them have nasty tempers just like Hitsugaya-san." Chiyo told her.

"But I thought they would learn mannerisms and that sort at the school?" Momo asked.

"It's just a façade. They act all docile in front of you, but you can see their true colors when the teachers aren't looking." Chiyo said in disapproval.

_"It can't be that bad right? As they say don't judge a book by its cover."_ Momo thought.

Toushiro was excited for this evening. He had confirmation from Rena that she would come to the dinner tonight. He had been preparing himself to stay calm as he was speaking to her on the phone. He also told her to arrive discreetly and make sure no one knew her presence.

_"God please don't let mother find out about it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

The maids were divided into groups to help in the various activities to ensure that the dinner party runs smoothly without any hitches. Momo and Chiyo were in a team to help clear the used plates and wine glasses.

The party was running into the second hour and guests were still streaming in. Just then Chiyo nudged Momo and told her to turn around.

"Look at that girl over there! That's Rena! Oh my god…" Chiyo gasped as she recognized who it was. "This is big news! I've got to tell the rest." And she ran off to find the others leaving Momo behind to clear the tables.

* * *

><p>Momo was heading back after disposing of the garbage when she heard someone calling her. Mrs. Hitsugaya motioned her to follow her into the kitchen.<p>

"Have a break girl. Here, take these drinks up to the rooftop garden. I saw Toushiro heading there. The two of you enjoy yourselves!" she chuckled and watched Momo scurry off.

As soon as she reached the rooftop garden, Momo heard voices. She quickly hid behind some bushes and watched silently as the two figures emerged from the shadows towards the sheltered dome.

_"So that's how Rena looks like. Wow! She's really pretty. Even under the moonlight, her features are so good." _Momo thought.

She glanced at Toushiro from time to time, his gaze never left Rena for once.

_"He wouldn't even look at me like that. Always finding fault with me. What a jerk!"_ Momo scolded him quietly. As she looked at her necklace she realized it started to shine brightly. Deep down inside she felt happy for them.

"At least it improves my chances of winning the deal!" with a smile she left the drinks at the top of the stairs before disappearing to join Chiyo.

* * *

><p>When she returned to the maid's quarters she heard voices raising. Thankfully, the others didn't believe a word Chiyo said because she had no proof that the girl she saw was indeed Rena.<p>

"Toushiro is good at hiding her. Thank god Madam didn't find out about her otherwise we would be dead." Momo sighed amidst the bickering of the other maids and Chiyo.

"Momo! Help me! You saw Rena too! Say you did see her! Tell them!" Chiyo tugged at her friend's sleeve. Momo shook her head.

"You all were right. Chiyo saw the wrong person, it wasn't Rena. She must have mistaken it for somebody else." She said stolidly. Chiyo stared at her dumbstruck.

"See? I told you she was lying. She only knows how to gossip about others." The rest of the maids laughed and returned to their quarters leaving Chiyo alone with Momo.

* * *

><p>"I hate you! Why did you lie? I thought you were my friend?" Chiyo lashed out at Momo.<p>

"I need you to lower your voice otherwise the rest will hear! I'm sorry I lied in front of them and made you look like a fool. But I believe you, it was Rena." Momo told her friend in a soft voice.

"Really? So it was really her just now?" Chiyo said her eyes almost welling up with tears.

Momo nodded. "I need you to keep this a secret. You can't let the rest know that Rena was here because Madam does not want Toushiro to get back with her. She will flare up if she knows the truth." Momo said.

"You mean for real? No way! How do you know about this?" Chiyo asked.

"Madam told me to keep an eye on him. Remember last week I had to go out for 3 nights? I was keeping an eye out for her. Don't speak a word of this to anyone ok? Promise me." Momo told her friend.

"Pinky promise. I will definitely keep it a secret!" Chiyo swore and the two girls wrapped their pinkies together in the swearing.

Momo felt bad that she had to lie to Chiyo but she couldn't let her know the real truth. Chiyo was just as the others had said – a gossiper. It wouldn't be too long that news would leak out.

She could trust Chiyo but in areas like relationships which were like spider webs, she couldn't afford to take the risk.

_"Sorry Chiyo. I'm really sorry."_ Momo whispered before turning in to bed.


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

The next week, the private household was in a flurry of activities. Everyone was aware about Madam's birthday celebration and it was hard to keep the excitement within them. Maids were ordered to decorate the ballroom and cooks were busy preparing lunch and dinner sets.

Toushiro had gone to see his mother and informed her beforehand that she cannot announce to everyone that he and Momo was an item yet. "We've just started going out so we want to keep it a secret. We want to keep a low profile relationship. And, it would be bad if the other maids found out that we were dating it might hinder her work in the future. I'm just thinking about her." He said.

"I see. It's rare to see you so concerned about someone. You two must really have some chemistry. Alright, I will not tell anyone about it. You have my word. Just remember to treat her well!" his mother assured him.

* * *

><p>"Right, I'll see you tonight. At 8pm? Ok, sure. Bye."Toushiro disconnected the call and was about to call his secretary to call Momo up to his study when he changed his mind. "Oh, never mind. I shall go down to find her myself."<p>

Momo knocked on the door and opened it to see Madam sitting at the sofa. "Come here Momo. Sit down." She said and patted the empty space next to her. Momo nodded meekly and sat down.

"Dear, I want to thank you for helping that boy. It's the first time I've ever seen him show concern although in a rather secretive way." The older lady said. Momo just listened. She didn't really understand what Madam was saying.

"For the past year, I've seen that boy throw tantrums like nobody's business. He's got that fiery head from his father I must admit. But he's a good boy; I just don't want to see him get hurt again. So can you promise to keep an eye out for him? Don't break his heart just like how Rena did." Madam said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes I will. I will look after him." Momo told her.

* * *

><p>"Momo? She went out just a moment ago." Chiyo told Toushiro. "I see. Thanks." "She will be back soon, besides it's still our break time. You can wait for her here; I'm going to excuse myself first." Chiyo told him and left the room.<p>

Toushiro took a few steps around Momo's bed. _"I didn't know their quarters were so small. It's practically half the size of my room!"_ he wondered and settled himself on the bed. He noticed something under the pillow cover. When he took out, he was surprised to see a book of fairy tales.

_"This is… a fairy tale book? Is this hers?"_ he wondered. _"She said she didn't believe in such things. Why does she have this?"_ The pages of the paperback book had turned yellow with age and as he flipped the book it fell open to the middle page. There was a remark written in pencil at the top of the page. _"My favourite story of all time."_ The handwriting was scrawled in a child-like manner.

"That's Momo's book. She really likes it a lot. Especially the story of Cinderella." He jumped and turned to find Chiyo smiling back to him.

"Oh, I see. She likes romance stories?" he asked. "A lot. She's childish like that. She believes that there are such things as true love." Chiyo said.

Toushiro glanced at the clock on the bedside and took his leave. "If you see her, tell her to see me in the study. And, don't tell her that I came here. Thanks."

For the rest of the day, Toushiro's mind was wandering off. He kept thinking about the book and didn't understand why Momo didn't tell him the truth_. _

_"Why did she hide that from me? Does she really have an ulterior motive?"_ he wondered.

* * *

><p>As the night closed in, he sent a message to Momo to meet him at the back gate. He approached his mother and informed her that he would be going out with Momo for awhile and won't be back so early. They took a cab to town and Toushiro told Momo to wait for him while he went to find Rena.<p>

For the next hour, Momo sat in the dessert shop eating ice-cream. She was asked to leave by the shop-keeper as he wanted to close his business.

She had no choice but to wait at the bus stop for him as that was the nearest place with a bench for her to rest.

An hour later Toushiro and Rena were starting to leave the restaurant.

Toushiro was just thinking of sending Rena back home when he saw Momo's message on his hand phone. _"I almost forgot about her!"_

He apologized to Rena saying that he couldn't send her back all the way home and could only offer to pay for her cab fare. After seeing Rena off he went to the bus stop to find Momo lying on the bench sleeping.

He shook her shoulder to wake her and she opened her eyes groggily. "Come on! We have to catch the last bus back!" he told her and pulled her up the bus.

All the way home, she slept soundly using his shoulder as a pillow for her head.

When they reached their stop, Toushiro had a little trouble with Momo. In her semi-conscious state she was uncooperative and refused to walk back.

_"Idiot! Lucky for you I'm not as cruel as to leave you here."_ He thought and gave her a piggyback ride. Momo could hear someone breathing very heavily. She opened her eyes and realized she was being carried by Toushiro.

"You awake?" he asked. "Yes."she said softly. "Good! Now walk yourself home." And let go of her causing her to fall.

"Hey! What was that for? I waited for you for almost 2 hours you know? Can't you at least thank me?" she cried out. "You wish!" he said and walked off.

As the pair approached the house with ceaseless bickering they were seen by Toushiro's mother.

She smiled as she saw how the two interacted. _"Just like cat and dog. But they sure love each other's company."_

* * *

><p>Note to the readers: Words in <em>italics<em> are for the characters thoughts.


	6. Chapter 4

A few weeks after the party Toushiro decided to call a meeting with Momo again. This time it was to get ideas on how to plan future dates with Rena. He was finding trouble getting inspiration considering that he had been out of the love game for quite some time.

Momo and he had spent the past half hour thinking. "What about the amusement park? Or the zoo?" she suggested. "I think not. She doesn't like roller coasters and the zoo is too boring." He said.

"Then perhaps the problem is with you. Maybe it's the height difference?" Momo said and chuckled.

Toushiro was a little ticked off by her comment but he knew it was true. In the past year that he was trying to get Rena, he heard others making nasty comments about his height – comparing him to a little brother instead of a lover.

He didn't scold Momo back but only called her childish.

Momo thought hard and suddenly had an idea. "Recently there's been news reviews about this popular horror movie. You should bring her to watch it! It would be a good because many couples go on movie dates." She explained.

After contemplating with several other options he finally agreed to the idea and she went back to her quarters.

"Momo! Let's go out to catch a movie this weekend! You don't have any plans yet right?" Chiyo asked her as she entered their room.

"Sure. We haven't been able to relax for awhile since we were busy with the parties and all. Let's go this weekend." Momo replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Saturday came and the two girls made their way to the cinema. "Which show are we going to watch?" Momo enquired.<p>

"I… It's a secret. I will buy the tickets. Could you help to buy the drinks and popcorn?" Chiyo said.

"Ok." Momo said a little apprehensively before they parted ways.

"Momo! Over here! I've got the tickets already." Chiyo called out as she waved to her friend. Momo went up to her.

"We are going to watch this." Chiyo said and showed her the ticket.

"I'm not going to watch that! You know I hate horror shows and you still bought it! Chiyo!" Momo cried as she saw the movie title. "Aw… Come on… It's just a show. It's not real! Besides, I'm afraid as well. You're not alone!"

5 minutes before the movie started, Momo found herself seated in the middle aisle right in the center of the screen. "_How did I ever get myself in this situation?"_

* * *

><p>As he and Rena were sitting in the theatre waiting for the movie to start, Toushiro watched as people streamed in slowly. <em>"Most of them are couples, just like what she said." <em>He thought to himself. His attention turned to two figures a couple of rows in front of them. They were girls for sure as they were whispering and chatting a lot.

One of them seemed familiar. He tried to mind his own business but he still could hear their mini conversation.

_"You can't back out now! Please… just watch this once. Momo…"_ his attention went back to them as he heard the name.

_"Hinamori? It can't be."_ He craned his neck to see to confirm his suspicion. However, the room lights were beginning to dim as the movie was starting.

Momo was glad that the movie was half-way through. She already had a few shocks whenever the ghost appeared on the screen. She wasn't really paying attention as she was covering her eyes.

Toushiro was reaching out for another handful of popcorn when he felt his finger burning. He retracted and looked down at his hand.

He felt the heat from the ring spreading to his whole hand now. "Ah shit… what the hell is happening?" He had felt the same thing a few times in the past half an hour throughout the show. His mind drifted to what the old lady had said about the ring.

_"Don't tell me… she's scared?"_

He confirmed that the ring was indeed cursed and working, the next time the ghost appeared in the show he felt the pain. _"… What is her problem? My god, it's just a show! Why did she even watch this if she's scared of horror shows?"_

Toushiro had never been so thankful to god after the show ended. Both parties left without noticing each other.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Momo. But thanks for staying to accompany me. Let's go to the arcade now!" Chiyo told her.<p>

Meanwhile, Toushiro and Rena were at a nearby restaurant eating lunch. As they were eating half-way, he realized that the ring was shining more brightly than usual.

_"What is she doing now? I hope that Rena doesn't see the ring. Damn… stop being so happy Hinamori!"_

"Ah, just a little bit more to the left! You almost caught it! Let me try!" Momo said to Chiyo as they were at the UFO catcher trying to win some toys. Her mood was lifted as they continued to play the games at the arcade.

"Is that a ring? It's so shiny." Rena said suddenly. She reached out to take his hand and look at the ring. She laughed and exclaimed that it was a feminine ring which suited him.

"You think so? Ah, it was given to me free from a thrift store actually. I thought it didn't suit me at all." He said with an awkward laugh.

They stepped out of the restaurant and as they were walking to the shopping mall, he saw Momo in the arcade. He told Rena that he wanted to look at the electronics store and said that he would meet her in awhile at the clothes shop.

He watched Momo trying to catch a toy from the UFO catcher. After awhile the girls decided to give up and left the arcade.

He hid behind a pillar as they were leaving the building. He then proceeded into the arcade and went to the same machine that Momo was at earlier. At his third try he caught a toy. After spending another half an hour he was leaving the arcade to find Rena when he got her call.

"Yeah, I was wandering around the arcade. I'll meet you outside at the shopping mall? Ok." He said.

He reached home an hour later. After his shower he called for Momo to his room.

"You… were you feeling scared this afternoon?" he asked her in a exasperated tone. Momo nodded her head. "Did you know how much pain I felt? I almost wanted to chop off my hand. Why did you even go and watch the show?" he asked.

Momo was surprised and asked: "How did you know I went to watch it? Oh no… that's why you felt the ring… I'm sorry. I didn't want to watch it actually. But my friend had already bought the ticket and I didn't want to waste it. I'm really sorry." Momo apologized.

Toushiro sighed: "Good. Since you apologized, I should forgive you. Otherwise others would think I'm heartless. Here, take this and get out. Catch." He threw her a stuffed bear.

Momo was surprised again. "Is this really for me?" "Why? You don't like it? Give it back then." "No… I like it. I mean, I didn't think you would be so nice. Thanks!" she smiled and left.

"_Girls... They can be so childish. Even Rena was so happy when I gave her the big one." _He shook his head.


	7. Chapter 5

"Toushiro, how are things going on between you and Momo? Is everything going well?" his mother asked.

Toushiro looked up from behind the computer screen, "Um… Yes, its fine." "Good. Don't forget to get her a gift, her birthday is coming up." Mrs. Hitsugaya said before heading out of his room.

* * *

><p>On Momo's birthday, she wished that everything went well. <em>"I wish that everything will go well for me just today."<em>

The same could not be said for Toushiro who was having a far less than happy day. Since his assistant was away on a family urgency leave he had to update himself on the day's events. Toushiro wasn't one to keep records so he was feeling frustrated with the mess he was faced.

To make matters worse; the weather was terribly humid. This was one reason why he disliked autumn and it made him even more irritable.

Momo on the other hand could literally feel his anger rising. She settled herself to do some washing of curtains at the backyard with other maids. As she was scrubbing the curtains, she initially thought it was the sun's heat that was making her sweat.

She felt a burning sensation at her neck and found out that it was from the necklace.

_"What's the matter with him now? What is making him so mad?"_

For the next hour she had to bear with the blistering heat around her neck as she worked fast to finish the washing. By the time she had finished, the hot sensation was gone.

As the rest of the maids went off for their lunch break, she headed back to her room to rest awhile. Momo finally understood what it felt like to share emotions.

_"Did his hand hurt as much as I did earlier? The pain is so real though. What the old lady said must be true. This necklace and that ring really have magic powers."_ She took her hand phone and proceeded to take a picture.

* * *

><p>Toushiro heard a noise coming from the side of his desk and looked away from the computer screen. There was a new message remark on his hand phone. He opened the message and saw a picture attached to it.<p>

He cracked a smile when he read finish the message. _"She looks so silly. Why did she even send me this? Did she feel what I felt just now?" _

His phone vibrated again signaling a new message. _"Let's make a bet. For the rest of today, you must not get angry. I will know if you did so no cheating! If you win, I will give you a surprise. If you lose, you must treat me to a birthday cake! Is that a deal?" _read the message.

Momo smiled when she received Toushiro's reply. _"Yes! I'm so going to win! I wonder how long he can last."_ She thought and went after Chiyo to join her for lunch.

From lunch time onwards, Momo was anticipating the next moment that her necklace would become hot. But when it failed to do so; she was a little disappointed. Soon, night fell and she faced the fact that she lost the bet. _"What should I do to surprise him? I haven't even thought about that."_ she began to worry.

Toushiro knew that he had won even before dinner time. Since receiving her message, he had restrained himself with much control. He had locked the room to stop any bumbling idiot who might try to enter and cause him to feel angry.

With all means, he had to win it. Even if it was just a childish bet. Toushiro had a strong willpower and he hated to lose.

"Maybe I should get her something, since it's her birthday after all. I wonder if they had anything left from the tea break." He told himself and went downstairs to the kitchen to see if he could find any leftovers.

* * *

><p>"There you are. Why are you so late?" he asked the moment he saw Momo coming from the door to the rooftop garden. Momo wanted to tell him that she had no surprise for him but chose to keep quiet and shook her head.<p>

"Did you wait long? I'm sorry. I was just chatting with the rest." She said and sat opposite Toushiro. "Well, you won the bet. How did you even manage to do it? I thought I could have won." She told him.

"Now you know. I never lose at anything. Ever." He said proudly. He continued, "Anyway, I've prepared this for you." He went behind a small bush and took out a cloth-covered tray. He took off the cloth to reveal a chocolate muffin with a candle on it.

"Happy Birthday." He wished her and took out a lighter and proceeded to light the candle.

"Make a wish." He told Momo.

For the next minute, he watched her head bowed and eyes closed making a wish. He sneakily took a picture of her.

After she finished she opened her eyes and was about to speak when she felt her phone ring. She took out her phone and was surprised to see a message from Toushiro.

She opened it and saw the picture that he had took earlier. "What is this?" she thought. "_Idiot Hinamori… lol…_" read his message.

"Erase that picture now!" she cried out to him. "No way!" he laughed and dodged her as she chased him around the garden.

"You can't catch me! You-"he spoke too soon and he tripped over a loose pebble.

In a split second, Momo caught up with him and the both of them fell onto the ground.

"Give me that!" Momo said as she snatched his phone away from his hand. She fiddled around with it and soon erased the file away. "There. Done, take it back." She said and pushed his phone back to him.

"What are you looking at me with that expression?" she asked as she saw his shocked and almost embarrassed look.

"Can… Can you get off me now?" he said. She gasped and quickly stood up after he said that.

She didn't realize that she had been sitting on top of him the whole time just now.

Breaking the silence first, Momo spoke. "I better go now. Thanks for the muffin cake!" she blushed and left the rooftop, taking the muffin with her.

Toushiro was left alone with his phone in his hand. "_What the hell just happened?"_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Two months later**_

Everyone was busy preparing for the Christmas dinner tonight.

The male servants were helping to decorate the huge Christmas tree that was standing in the middle of the living room of the Hitsugaya private residence. The kitchen staff had been working since dawn, preparing many dishes for the school and the Hitsugaya household.

Chiyo and Momo were with the rest of the maids running in and out of the storeroom and setting up tables and chairs at the lawn outside.

Every year for Christmas the household would have a joint celebration with the school. That was the only other occasion the girls from the school could get a peek at the young master.

They could go to the lawn outside which connected the two buildings but the girls were not allowed to enter the private residence.

All the maids were divided into two teams; one would be serving food to the family and their guests while the other team would be serving food to the tables in the ballroom for the girls.

Momo was in the team serving food to the girls. As the time drew closer to the dinner party, girls were milling around the lawn chatting freely with one another.

The guests were streaming into the house and the maids were busy on their feet making sure drinks and food were on the tables ready for consumption at any point.

* * *

><p>Momo was just leaving the kitchen with a cloth to clear the tables when she walked pass Toushiro who was drinking a glass of wine. As she passed, their eyes met and she suddenly recalled the last encounter with him.<p>

She was distracted with the thought and lost her footing causing herself to fall backwards. Luckily Toushiro had quick reflexes; he caught her and brought her up to her feet.

Before he could ask her if she was alright, she quickly too her leave and fled out of the room.

_"That was so embarrassing! Oh my god! My heart's pounding so fast… I think I need some fresh air." _She decided and slipped out secretly to take a short walk outside.

* * *

><p>As she was walking along the pathway towards the bus stop nearby she saw a woman sitting at the bench with a pram next to her at the small park. She walked closer and recognized the woman to be Rangiku and went over to greet her.<p>

"Hello Rangiku! I didn't expect to see you here! Is that your child? He's so cute." Momo said. Rangiku was surprised when she heard her name being called.

"Ah! Momo! How nice to see you again! Yeah, it's my baby." She smiled as she patted the baby's head.

"How old is he? He's such a cutie pie!" Momo asked just as the baby grabbed her finger tightly. "He's… two years already."

"I see. Sorry for my rudeness, but I see that you are not wearing wedding ring."

Rangiku hesitated before replying, "Oh… That's… That's because I'm a… single mother. It's not very nice to talk about it." She spoke quietly.

Momo realized that she might have touched a nerve felt that she had better make a move first. "I'm sorry to hear that. Ah, I better get going now. See you again! Bye!" she said and tickled the baby causing him to laugh and let go off her finger.

* * *

><p>As she headed back to the house she saw Rena leaving the premises and Momo quickly hid in the trees nearby. She heard Rangiku call out to her sister and saw Rena waving to them.<p>

"Mommy's here. Let's go home now!" Rangiku said to the baby as Rena reached over the pram and carried the baby in her arms.

She gave him a few kisses on the cheek and the trio left.

Momo was left in puzzled state of mind as she continued on her way home after the trio had left.

_"Why did Rangiku say "Mommy is here" when she was the mother? Was she was lying? Or was it…." _Momo head reeled in shock as she came to a conclusion.

She had to confirm her findings soon otherwise it would be too late. _"There is definitely something fishy going on."_


End file.
